1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a gas turbine engine fluid supply system, and more particularly relate to a gas turbine engine fluid supply system that includes at least one airbag, and a method for maintaining a non-interrupted circulating turbomachine fluid flow to a component of a gas turbine engine during a non-positive g-force event.
2. Background Information
A gas turbine engine can be used to propel an aircraft in flight. The g-forces acting on the gas turbine engine typically are positive when the aircraft is in flight; however, in some instances, the g-forces can be zero or negative when the aircraft is in flight. This can be problematic in that zero or negative g-forces can interrupt the supply of a turbomachine fluid (e.g., a lubricant such as oil) to one or more components of the gas turbine engine that require a non-interrupted supply of the turbomachine fluid during operation of the gas turbine engine. Aspects of the present invention are directed to this and other problems.